


[Podfic of] The Party's Crashing Us

by Podcath



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:01:22] Sexonastick's summary: Beca has never been big into high school activities, but sometimes desperate people do desperate things. Like show up for marching band and get stalked by the creepy redheaded cheerleader who won't leave you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Party's Crashing Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Party's Crashing Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634857) by [sexonastick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick/pseuds/sexonastick). 



**Title:** [ The Party's Crashing Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/634857)  
**Author:** [sexonastick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Pitch Perfect  
**Pairings:** Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell  
**Length:** 1:01:22  
**Cover** : Cath ([image source and inspiration for story](http://perpetuallyfive.tumblr.com/post/39735243821/erniemacklin-au-chloe-and-beca-in-high))  
**Music** : Of Montreal - The Party's Crashing Us  


**mp3:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?th9c6mn3bga71e3) (21.16 MB) and  
**m4b:** [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?58w1sglnlyzwvk7) (22.15 MB)  



End file.
